


Staying Cool

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Staying Cool

**Title:** Staying Cool  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #38: Hot  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Nakedness. ;)  
 **A/N:** Sometimes Harry's Muggle sensibilities are useful.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Staying Cool

~

“Environmental controls must be wonky,” Harry muttered, fanning.

“The Ministry’s fortunate to have your brilliant deductive skills, Potter,” Draco drawled from across their shared office.

“Prat.” Harry sighed, resuming his paperwork. A rustling noise made him look up. He gaped. “What are you doing?”

Draco, apparently naked behind his desk, smirked at him. “What does it look like? I’m staying cool.”

“Tell me you have pants on!”

“Why d’you care?” Draco purred.

“It’s my office, too!”

“I’m hot.” Draco shrugged. “Feels good, actually.”

After a moment, Harry removed his shirt. Draco smirked. He’d figured Harry would forget about Cooling Charms.

~


End file.
